Amor que cura
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Hinata desolada y rechazada, lloraba en el bosque. Pero alguien inesperado viene a ayudarla. Gaara x Hinata
1. Recuerdos

**Amor que cura**

**1er Capitulo: Recuerdos**

Naruto no me pertenece

-o-

Estaba sola, era incomprendida, no sabia que había hecho para merecer todo este dolor. _'Tal ves nada... es el destino. ¿Qué puedo hacer si no se lo que me espera?' _pensó ella.

Todavía recordaba aquel momento en que su corazón se rompió. El día en que Naruto la rechazó.

_**Comienzo del recuerdo**_

"Joven Naruto... ¿puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto ella con una cara de esperanza. "¡Claro! Con mucho gusto" respondió el con una sonrisa. "¿Y que quieres decirme?" pregunto Naruto. "Bueeeeeno yo... solo quería decirte... que.." su cara enrojeció y por fin se armo de valor para decirle lo que sentía. "Que tu me gustas, Uzumaki Naruto, desde el día en que te conocí" dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Naruto no sabia que decir, pues era la primera ves que le habían dicho esto, pero no podía mentirle a ella y decidió decirle la verdad. "Escúchame, yo no siento lo mismo por ti, no se si estoy siendo muy directo pero yo solo te considero como una amiga muy querida. Perdóname." Dijo el con una cara de angustia. "Creo que encontraras a una persona que te quiera y que te respete algún día." Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto el con una cara preocupada. "Siii, solo necesito estar sola. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo." Y así Naruto se fue dejando sola a Hinata con el corazón partido.

_**Termina recuerdo**_

Hinata lloraba silenciosamente en el bosque, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando. Gaara no sabia que hacer para ayudarla. Tenia un gran deseo de abrazarla y consolarla y decirle que no estaba sola; pero no podía, porque ella ni siquiera sabia que el existía. Desde aquella tarde en que Hinata le salvo la vida, no la podía sacar de su mente.

_**Comienza recuerdo**_

"El veneno... recorre mi cuerpoooo" Gaara dijo tirado en medio del bosque. En ese entonces, Hinata lo vio malherido (ella estaba ahí porque tenia una misión).

¡"Gaara"! exclamo ella. "Estas envenenado" dijo Hinata. "Dejame ayudarte" Hinata dijo. ¡"No me toques"! exclamo Gaara.

Ignorando sus palabras, Hinata absorbio toda la sangre de su herida y le puso un vendaje especial. "Esto parara el veneno" dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo siento, me tengo que ir" y asi Hinata dejo solo a Gaara sorprendido.

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

El quería ayudarla, quería volver a ver esa sonrisa. No quería aceptarlo pero desde el fondo de su corazón, el sabia que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Sin pensarlo un momento mas, Gaara bajo del árbol donde estaba y decidió ayudarla.


	2. Gaara al rescate

**Amor que cura**

**2do Capitulo: Gaara al rescate**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**-o-**

"Hinata..." dijo Gaara con un tono de preocupación. "¡Gaara! No sabia que estabas aquí" dijo ella quitando sus lagrimas. "Eso no importa" Gaara dijo acercándose a ella.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunto Hinata. "Porque me preocupas" respondió el sentándose a un lado de ella. Hinata enrojeció con ese comentario. Gaara solo la admiraba su belleza. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos aunque estaban tristes. Sin dudarlo un momento mas, Gaara decidió decirle todo lo que piensa.

"Escucha Hinata... Jamás pude decirte gracias por ayudarme aquel día en el bosque" confeso Gaara mirándola a los ojos. "De nada, me gusta ayudar" dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Gaara latiera mucho mas fuerte. "Ahora quiero devolverte el favor" dijo el. "¿Eh?" dijo ella confundida.

Después de un momento. Gaara suspiro y comenzó a hablar. "Hinata tu no estas sola. Me tienes a mi. Se que no hemos convivido mucho pero... lo que trato de decirte es que yo... te amo." Declaro el volteando la cara de Hinata con sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos.

"Gaara yo -" Hinata no pudo mencionar otra palabra porque en ese mismo instante Gaara no pudo soportarlo mas y la beso profundamente. Hinata lentamente cerro sus ojos y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello respondiéndole.

Gaara la soltó de su largo y tierno beso y le dijo: "Gracias por eso." "De nada" dijo ella con una larga sonrisa abrazándolo.

En ese momento Hinata supo que nunca estuvo sola, siempre tuvo a su amor cuidándola.


End file.
